Skinny Lattés & Luggage Tags
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: What would you do if you accidentally switched luggage bags with a crimson eyed lad?


**Disclaimer: **If I did own Gakuen Alice, Natsume and Mikan would be married by now.**  
Dedicated to: **Leenoy for being my first FFN friend and for supporting this fic!

* * *

**Skinny Latté****s & Luggage Tags**

**Chapter One: **_First __Latté_**

* * *

**

"Mom! I'll see you in a couple of week's kay'? Take care of yourself and don't eat too many potato chips while I'm gone."

I was standing at the front door with my luggage waiting for my mom to stop hugging me to death. She was so close that I could barely breathe.

"Yup! Okay honey! I love you. Oh, and I can't guarantee that I won't eat chips. Doing that is like taking books away from a librarian!" My mom said with a smile on her face

"Did you remember your passport Mikan?" _Does she really think I would forget something as important as that? Sheesh!_

"Yes mum, I did bring my passport."

"Are you sure you're not going to be cold in that skirt of yours?" _I always wear skirts during spring! What is she worrying about?_

"Yes mum, you can stop worrying you know!" I yelled out to her.

"What about money? Your tickets? A jacket? Shoes? Food? Bras?"

"Duh! Check. Yup. Uh huh. Yes. Wait. What? BRAS? Mom I'm not a kid!" Why can't she treat me like the eighteen year old I am?

"I put extra bras in your suitcase anyway. You're my baby, and you always will be. I've raised you since you were this small," she separated her hands. "See? Plus, look at how big you are now! My little daughter who used to run outside nak-"

"Bye mom! My taxi's here! Love you!" I blew a kiss to my mom and ran outside with my black suitcase.

**./  
**

As I opened the door to the taxi, the man driving greeted me with a smile and a, "Hello! Where am I taking you today?"

I quickly replied, "The International Japan Airport please!"

"Sure lil' miss," he replied, "by the way, my name's Narumi." He said with glee.

"My name's Mikan!"

"What a cute name! Tangerines!"

"Arigato! Narumi!"

I looked at my surroundings. The russet brown cushion underneath me was squeaking as I bounced up and down in excitement. Grey material was what covered the insides of the bright yellow taxi. I inhaled. Taking the smell of fresh pine and AXE cologne in.

"Mikan-chan, I'm sorry but it's going to take a bit longer than I expected to get to the airport"

"Ehh? That's fine."

The windows had oily fingerprints on them. Traffic was everywhere because of some accident this morning. Cars were speeding past the limit, and several were cutting each other off.

_Ka-thunk!_

"Kyaah!" I yelped.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Narumi turned around to look at me.

"Uh-huh. Sorry. What was that sound? You know that _ka-thunk_ sound?" My eyes darted around my surroundings.

"It's nothing. No need to worry Mikan-chan!" He raised his palms out to face me with reassurance.

The radio was turned on to some weird news station. Way different to the normal music station I listen to. "_53rd_ _street has been closed down due to a traffic accident. This is your Local news station with weather and traffic updates every 10 minutes. This is, News 11.30." _

_'Ugh. This is so boring! Oh wait! I think my iPod's in here somewhere…_' Rummaging through my bag, tubes of lip gloss were scattered on the cushion, as were my wallet, passport, cell phone, and mints.

I remembered to check the side pocket hidden on the inside of the bag; In there was my orange-cased Ipod Nano. Fumbling with it, I managed to turn it on, and choose a play list to listen to.

_**On-the-Go Play List **_

'_A Thousand Miles_' _- Vanessa Carlton_  
'_Heels Over Head_' _- Boys Like Girls  
_'_Love Story_' _- Taylor Swift_  
'_My Life Would Suck Without You_' _- Kelly Clarkson_  
'_No Air_' _- Chris Brown & Jordin Sparks_  
'_Gives You Hell_' _- All American Rejects_  
'_P.S I'm Still Not Over You_' – _Rihanna_  
' _America's Suite hearts' - Fall Out Boy_  
'_Time After Time_' _- Quiet Drive_  
'_When You_'_re Gone_' _- Avril Lavigne_

I closed my eyes, tilted my head back and started humming the soft tune of the first song. Gradually, I became more and more comfortable. I began to hum louder and louder until the lyrics were sung clearly. "_Do you think time, would pass us by, cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight.." _

The next song played, and the words came in a rush inside my mind. "_Now I'm heels over head, I_'_m hanging upside down, thinking how you left me for dead, California bound." _Minute by minute, I felt my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. I soon left reality.

* * *

'_Where am I?_'

_There I was. Standing alone in the middle of a beautiful garden with Sakura trees and flowers of every kind. Koi_'_s were swimming gracefully in the ponds as were the other goldfish in there. _

"_I must bring the princess to-"_

_I turned around- _

_Swish. Swish._

_I looked down. Only to see that I was wearing a beautiful pure white, V-necked, embroidered tulle gown, with a ruched silk belt in a lavender rose pink. Walking around in silver open-toed flats, I bent down looking at my reflection in the pond._

_My hair was slightly curled at the ends, and put up into twist. I wore nothing put peach lip gloss for makeup. I couldn't believe that I could look this princess-y! My thoughts were interrupted as soon as someone tapped my shoulder._

"_Excuse me, what's your name miss? Wait. Are you princess Mikan by any chance?_" _A male voice spoke._

"_Depends who's asking_" _I replied nonchalantly._

"_Alright then, 'Depends who_'_s asking_'_, do you know where Princess Mikan is? I have box of Howalons for her-_"

"_Wait! No! I'm Mikan! Me! See! Look at me!_" _I kept waving my arms in the air try to get his attention._

"_Yes, I know. Anyway, I'm here to pass the message on that you are needed in the throne room,_" _he spoke._

"_Wait. So no Howalons? This isn't fair! You just said there would be some! Plus, I don_'_t know where this _'_Throne Room_' _is, _

_and why I_'_m needed there! Heck, I don_'_t even know your name!_" _I shouted._

"_My name's not important. Now, that that_'_s solved, you_'_re needed in the Throne Room for important matters that I don_'_t know about, and I shall escort you there m_'_lady._"

"_You know what? Fine! I'll go! Not because I want to but because you_'_re-,_" _I looked up at him. The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. There pair that could stare me down._

"_Because I'm what? Extremely handsome? Too charming?_" _He questioned._

"_Uh, no! B-B-Because you're, umm.. Begging! Because you mister,_" _I jabbed my finger at his chest, _"_Are just begging me!_" _I announced. _"_Now tell me your name now!_"

"_It's Daisuke Kuga, not _'_mister_' _now, okay?_"

"_Mhmm… Just lead the way to the Throne Room now." I answered impatiently._

_The walk there was silent. Not an awkward silence, but the type where two people enjoy each other_'_s company. All I could hear were the pitter-patter sounds coming from our feet. The course to the Throne Room was actually quite enjoyable for me._

_The fact that I had never been in this area before amazed me. Daisuke was glancing from one direction to the next making sure I was still behind him and gazing off at his surroundings. I could see that he knew well enough where each room in the castle was._

_Moments later, Daisuke looked as if he realized or remembered something terrible. He grabbed my wrist and ran full speed. I didn't mind much. Until my wrist felt like it was burning._

"_Didn't I tell you to bring her here at 1:45p.m. sharp? Explain yourself NOW Daisuke, before I get Takashi to throw you out_" _the stoic voice demanded._

"_Now, now, don't let you aristocratic mind get to your head, Lady Hotaru._" _Daisuke replied smartly._

"_Shut it. Just because you are the next heir to the neighbouring manor, doesn't mean you have any control of me, Prince._"

_The woman bitterly spoke._

"_Ehh? Daisuke is actually 'Prince Daisuke_'_?_" _I yelled. _

"_What else did you think he was? A commoner?" Several butlers and maids were heard chuckling._

"_Mikan? Mi-kan! Hello?" A random voice was heard shouting.

* * *

_

"Mikan-chan! Wake up!" Narumi was waving his right hand in front of my face frantically.

Still a bit dazed from coming back to reality, I only managed to mumble, "Unugh."

Narumi chuckled at me. I didn't feel offended. I wondered if I was supposed to.

"Yes?" Was all I could say.

"You actually have some drool running down both sides of your mouth." I could see that Narumi was restraining himself from laughing at me.

I tugged on my sleeve and brought it over my mouth. I could smell my breath just by opening my mouth. Trust me; it's not something you would willingly want to have a whiff of. Reminding myself that Narumi was in 'smelling-distance' of me, I immediately shut my mouth and turned my head to the opposite direction.

"Are you completely conscious now Mikan-chan?"

"Mhmm," I replied not daring to let my breath get to me. My right hand was slithering into my purse in search for the mints.

"Well this is your stop now Mikan-chan. Do you need any help with your luggage?"

Popping my a mint in my mouth as if I was yawning, "I'll manage somehow."

Narumi then reached under the dashboard and pressed a small black button resulting with a _click _sound. Soon, the trunk started to slowly rise. I unbuckled my seat belt and unlocked the door. As I finally stood up outside after the forty-five minute car ride, I could feel my legs stretch.

Grasping the handle of my suitcase, I thought about how this Spring Break would be so different from the others. I would be alone. Slipping back into reality, I slammed the trunk and waved goodbye to Narumi as he drove off.

Setting my bag down, I looked up to the signs hanging above to see where the entrance was. Some directed the way to the parking lot, parking meters and exits. I scanned the signs and found the way to the entrance. The doors were big. Huge, to be exact. They were glass and were framed with sturdy metal. It slid open for you automatically when you stepped on the black rubber mat. The glass was crystal clear. As if it wasn't there. But the caution stickers alarmed you before you would walk into them.

People crowded around each other like a swarm of bees. I could barely move without bumping into someone. As I passed by crowds people, I could hear different parts of conversation.

"_No sweetie, we're going this way..."_

"_We'll see you soon..."_

"_We're going through gate number..."_

"_Now where's my passport..."_

"_As of now, I so need a latté..."_

I checked my pink LG Chocolate Cell phone. It was only 12:28 p.m. There was time left until my flight left. After listening to people, I decided to go to the food court, and find the Star Bucks

Most of the tables were taken. Even the booths with no chairs were filled. I looked around. The Star Bucks had a line that looked as if it would take until Christmas to get what you wanted.

I turned to other way looking for another place to go, but my stomach disagreed. It made loud churning noises which alerted the people around me. I could feel my face flush in embarrassment. I quickly ran and stood in the line up.

After a couple of minutes, one or two people moved to the side. I shuffled up a bit. More and more people were lining up. In front of me was the back of a man with a business suit on. I wasn't sure what he looked like; since he hadn't turned around yet.

The person behind me was a petite woman who looked as if she could be In her mid-twenties. She had her hair in a messy bun and wore thin black, rectangular framed glasses. Her outfit consisted of navy blue jeans, a white tank top, and a dark brown blazer to go over it.

To pass time, I called my long time, bestest-ever friend, Hotaru! Plus, this time she picked up the phone herself instead of getting someone to do it or letting the answering machine pick it up. I wondered if it was my lucky day.

"What do you want Mikan?" Hotaru asked me impatiently.

"Eh! How do you know it's me Hotaru?" I was amazed at how she knew.

"I have caller-ID, baka." Hotaru spoke as if it was obvious.

"Then how come you didn't pick up all those other tim-" I was cut off.

"What's that entire racket? I hear people chattering. It's giving me a migraine" Hotaru was speaking louder now. I could tell she was annoyed.

"Oh, I'm just lining up at the Star Bucks. Remember? I'm flying to France today!" I replied cheerfully.

"Mhmm, so this was the trip you were talking about for the last three weeks"

"Yup! I'm gonna visit the Cannes beach as soon as I get there too!"

"I'll call you later Mikan. Hayate came into my office to discuss some business details" Hotaru hinted 'Blackmail' business.

"Hayate's there? Tell him I said 'Hi' okay?"

"Yeah, whatever baka. Bye" She hung up.

I flipped my phone closed. I shoved it into my purse getting ready to order when my turn came around. There were about two people ahead of me still. I started to tap my foot to pass time.

_Tap. Tap._

The guy in front of me turned around. He stared at me before saying…

"Could you stop tapping please?"

I raised my head after staring down at the shiny tiles on the floor. He was only a few inches (five counts a few still) taller than me. His hair was a messy, raven black. His voice was so smooth, yet, so rough. But most of all, his eyes were what attracted me. His piercing crimson eyes.

"You can stop staring. But whatever, I'm used to it_." _He was smirking at me!

"Ahem, excuse me? I was not staring. Plus, you could've said please at least!" I just met this guy, and he's already left a bad impression on me.

"Tch. "

"If you're _oh-so _famous to be used to it, what's your name?" I bet he has some lame name-

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you too."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **My first fanfiction to have been written and posted. This is dedicated to Leenoy, since it's her birthday today (April 14th.)**  
**


End file.
